Wish
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Viñeta/AU: Cuando InuYasha se niega a disfrazarse de Santa Claus para alegrar a los niños del albergue, Kagome sabe que debe intervenir y obligar a su huraño amigo a participar en la festividad. Lo que él desconoce es que su buena acción hará que la magia de ese día tan especial le conceda como regalo de navidad su más ferviente deseo.


**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si fuera así, este chico tonto se hubiese decidido desde un primer momento.

 **Palabras:** 624 si contamos el título. Cómo extrañaba a nuestro querido C _ontador de palabras_ de Word ;). Aliado imbatible en los drabbles y viñetas.

* * *

 **Wish**

Podía sentir la fiera mirada de él clavada en su persona. En una plegaria silenciosa, agradeció a Kami por los metros que los distanciaban. Si el lugar no estuviera lleno de posibles testigos, él la estrangularía.

¡Lo presentía!

Gracias a los cielos ambos estaban rodeados de un sinfín de persona; todos charlando animadamente en reducidos grupos. Él era un tonto, un engreído y un amargado, pero no un psicópata. Así que no iba a correr hacía ella con los brazos extendidos y las manos en la posición correcta e intentar ahorcarla.

Su conclusión la hizo suspirar aliviada.

Volvió a prestar atención al variopinto grupo que la circundaba. Sango, su amiga desde la niñez, le dio una larga y significativa mirada aprovechando el cambio de interlocutores. Estaba dándole vía libre para abandonar la reunión.

¡Todo había salido de maravilla! No podía estar más exultante por los resultados obtenidos. Los niños rebosaban de felicidad. Al mirar los ojos esperanzados y las amplias sonrisas, el sentimiento de culpa desaparecía. _«El fin justifica los medios.»_ , se dijo a sí misma para convencerse una vez más. Lo reconocía, su método no había sido el más loable, pero los resultados estaban a la vista.

¡Él no quería cooperar! Y ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como los pobres y desamparados niños del albergue se quedaban sin aquella visita tan anhelada. ¿Qué se supone que debió hacer? No iba a permitir que se salía con la suya.

No, señor.

Hizo trampa. Le ganó a InuYasha en ese absurdo vídeo juego de pelea engañándolo. Fue ruin, pero lo obligó a disfrazarse de Santa. Hasta Miroku, el pervertido novio de su amiga, se había comprometido a ayudar desde un primer momento.

Así que él, simplemente, _no_ _podía_ desentenderse.

Se disculpó de sus compañeros mediante una cálida sonrisa y marchándose de allí salió a perseguir al huraño Santa Claus. Por suerte, no fue difícil hallarlo. Estaba apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles más añejos que albergaba el jardín. Se había despojado de la asfixiante barba y de la tupida peluca blanca.

—Te juro que me las pagarás, Kagome.

La interpelada sólo puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el entrecejo. Qué maravillosa bienvenida.

—Oh. Deja de ser tan gruñón, InuYasha —rodó los ojos—. Creo que el traje del Grinch te hubiera sentado mejor. Lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo año.

—Keh, ni creas que habrá próximo año, mujer tonta.

Kagome rechinó los dientes. ¡Actuaba tan descorazonado! Pero, mientras se le ocurría una diatriba silenciosa de calificativos inherentes hacía aquel hombre, un doloroso recuerdo se interpuso a la rabieta y logró encoger su alma: InuYasha, su testarudo amigo y el hombre que secretamente amaba, había perdido a sus padres de niño.

Y él… él sólo construía barreras para protegerse.

—Yo también quisiera pedirle algo a Santa —dijo, con voz meliflua y agachando la mirada al sentirse avergonzada—, si es que me lo permites.

Aunque ella no lo notó, él asintió con las mejillas al rojo vivo y el corazón corriéndole desesperado. La determinación que vio en los ojos de la mujer cuando ésta volvió a alzar la cabeza lo arroyó con la fuerza de un tren. Tragó saliva sonoramente al observarla avanzar un paso y apoyar las frágiles manos en sus anchos hombros.

Ella no se atrevería a…

El corazón se le detuvo y el alma abandonó su cuerpo. No importó los gritos de regocijo ni las luces multicolores iluminando el nocturno firmamento. Únicamente importó ella, _su_ Kagome; la delicada mujer que presionaba ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos, con la pálida piel del rostro salpicada de rojo y encendida como un brillante farol navideño.

¿Quién lo diría?

Santa Claus también había cumplido su deseo.

* * *

Oh, ¡ésto me trae recuerdos!

Allá, el 24 de diciembre de 2009, sumaba un pequeño drabble —viñeta, en realidad— a _**M** oments_. Era una especie de epílogo/regalo realizado para todos aquellos que me habían acompañado en esa entrañable colección. Pensar que ésta fue una de las primeras que anduvo circulando antes que, poco tiempo después, explotara las colecciones de drabbles y viñetas por todo este querido fandom xD.

Tenía GRANDES deseos de volver a traer algo para esta hermosa fecha después de tantos años. Fue un verdadero hallazgo —casi arqueológico— que encontrara este escrito en otra de las páginas donde pueden encontrar algunos de mis fics: _SGTeam_. Esta pequeña historia databa del año 2012 y la había realizado pura y exclusivamente para el concurso navideño de la página. Fue este año que me volví a encontrar con él, cuando revisaba qué fics tenía subidos allí. Encontrarlo fue LA gloria. Así que sólo lo pulí y edité un poco; pero, en esencia, continua siendo el escrito con el que concursé. Escrito que, prácticamente, tuve que crear bajo amenaza xD.

Al igual que aquella vez, este es un pequeño regalo a todos ustedes. No es mucho, pero es lo único que puedo hacerles llegar a todos a través de la distancia :). Espero que estén pasando una fiesta maravilla y en familia. O con aquellos que ustedes consideren que forman parte de ésta. No se olviden de alzar una copa a las doce por los que amamos pero que, por desgracia, ya no están junto a nosotros en su aspecto físico. Por supuesto que están a nuestro lado día y día. Mientras estén en nuestra memoria, en cada pequeña acción que realicemos, ellos nos estarán acompañando.

Ojalá cada uno de ustedes tengan una navidad llena de amor, paz y muchos, muchos regalos ;).

Una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Crucemos los dedos para que el 2017 nos vuelva a encontrar por aquí. Tal vez se lo tengo que pedir a Santa InuYasha xD.

Saludos enormes,

 _ **Lis-Sama**_

 **P.D:** por si alguno de mis viejos lectores y seguidores de _**V** icios_ están por acá, y no se enteraron porque perdieron todas las esperanzas de que volviera a actualizar ese fic, quiero decirles que la semana pasada ¡subí el penúltimo capítulo! Sí, lo sé, me demoré CINCO años, pero este 2016 me puse varias metas. Actualizar esa historia era una de ellas.


End file.
